Club del Duelo (ya era hora)
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: No creo que haga falta explicación pero esto son las mini historias del Club del Duelo que POR FIN voy a publicar en un solo fic, espero que disfruten de mis continuos intentos de pasar de la primera ronda.
1. Chapter 1

No creo que haga falta explicación, pero esto son las mini historias del Club del Duelo que POR FIN voy a publicar en un solo fic. Espero que disfruten de mis continuos intentos de pasar de la primera ronda.

 **DISCLAIMER: Todo esto es de la jefa, así que no rompan nada que luego me toca limpiar… (No enserio, todos personajes son de JK Rowling)**

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Décima_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "»

 **Habremos perdido la guerra pero no la cabeza**

—Va a ser la mejor bebida del mundo entero, voy a ser famoso, la gente hará colas y colas para probarla y nadie saldrá de fiesta sin ella…— Entonces Nott le interrumpe con una ceja alzada y una mueca ladeada:

—¿Un licor creado por ti?— suelta un bufido sarcástico— Habremos perdido la guerra pero no la cabeza.— Blaise inmediatamente expresa una cara de fingida sorpresa y dolor mientras lloriqueando dice:

—¿Es que mis queridos amigos no se fíen de mis nobles intenciones?— Todos responden a la vez: "No". Él llena un montón de vasitos humeantes, los coloca en círculo, coge uno, brinda en nuestra dirección y se lo bebe. Cuando acaba encarna su ceja y tras su mudo reto todos bebemos.

* * *

En una camilla de San Mungo todos se retuercen de dolor, mientras un medimago increíblemente sorprendido empieza a enumerar:

—Uñas de doxy, bundimun, cangrejos de fuego, whisky de fuego, vodka ruso… ¡Están ustedes locos!

* * *

 _No hace falta más explicación creo, las criaturas mágicas que he dicho existen y las saqué de libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos. Dedico este fic a todas las personas que han hecho mezclas raras de alcohol, habéis sido mi gran inspiración. Gracias por leer._


	2. Vete y pega la vuelta

_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ponerlos en ridículo ya es cosa mía_

 _«Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"»_

" **Vete y pega la vuelta"**

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo.

—¿A quién vienes a buscar?

—A ti.

—Ya es tarde.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque llegas media hora tarde Ron así no llegamos a tiempo al partido de quidditch.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

—A mí se me ocurre una cosa.

(…)

—¡Pero qué haces bruto!

—Yo controlo...

—Quieres parar ¡ahí todo eso no entra!

—Hermione, si no dejas de quejarte paro.

—Si lo haces mal no es mi culpa.

—Siempre terminamos igual…

—No, no. Es que tú siempre haces las cosas deprisa y corriendo.

—Hermione, la próxima vez se lo pides a Harry.

—¿No querías hacer cosas juntos? si no te aclaras…

—¡Ya está, lo dejo! Ahora te apañas tú solita.

—Tranquilo, que contigo siempre acabo igual.

—Oye ¿qué insinúas?

—Siempre lo dejas todo a medias Ronald.

—…

—Menos mal que me sé apañar yo solita.

—…

—Pero no te vayas, que no había terminado ¡NO TE VUELVO A PEDIR QUE ME AYUDES A ORDENAR EL ARMARIO!


	3. Misteriosa Joven

**Misteriosa joven**

Cuando Harry pasa a su lado y siente sus ojos color oro líquido clavándose en él, no puede evitar reprimir un pequeño escalofrío. Ron y Hermione no le creen, pero él lo sabe, ella puede verle con la capa invisible de su padre.

Norris la misteriosa sobrina de Filch que no puede hablar. Suele limpiar el colegio de noche y si te la cruzas se te queda mirando y va a por su tío, con el que nadie parece saber cómo se comunica. Muchos chicos parecen atraídos por esta palida joven con andares felinos y expresión indiferente. Ella no parece saber escribir, hacer magia o simplemente intentar comunicarse.

Esa noche Harry está completamente quieto conteniendo el aliento y esperando a que la delgada chica le deje de mirar con la cabeza ladeada. Tan quieta que ni parece humana, tan elegante que parece una estatua y con los ojos tan brillantes que parecen dos perfectas monedas.

 _Gatos: elegantes, misteriosos, indiferentes y perfectos._


	4. 50 KNUTS

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo que yo haga con ellos es cosa mía._

 _«Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Duodécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"»._

 _Lord Voldemort vs Herpo el Loco_

 _¡Qué empiece la batalla de rap!_

 **50 KNUTS**

Soy oscuro

Soy malvado

Soy el puto amo

Quien-tu-sabes está aquí y te va a hacer sufrir

No tendré nariz, pero huelo tu desliz.

Herpo, ¿qué es eso?

Aquí nadie te conoce: gloria pasada; agua estancada

Echa a un lado y haz paso a tu amo

Tú creas, yo mejoro, yo perfecciono

¿Dividiste tu alma?

¡Oh, qué desgracia!

Ya hice eso siete veces, para que te enteres

¿Qué creaste un basilisco?

¡Vaya qué suplicio!

Yo lo tengo bien guardado, menudo espectáculo

¿Y a ti quien te conoce? Ni si quiera Potter

No tienes seguidores, ni admiradores

A mí todos me temen, a ti nadie te quiere

Yo soy Voldy

Yo soy Tom

Yo seré el mejor

El líder de los mortifagos hace su aparición

Mira al cielo, mira arriba, ahí está tu caída

Porque el nuevo, el más grande, revive con arte

Solo yo venzo a la muerte

Y solo tú te caes de frente

 _Bueno se intentó, se intentó de veras pero un Rap no es lo más fácil del mundo. No sé si está bien redactado y eso, y no sé si pilláis el ritmo que quería. Sin embargo con mucho flow Voldy arrasa contra quien sea. Pd: Mini punto a quien pille el título._


	5. Roto

**DISCLAIMER: Todo esto es de la jefa (JK) así que… bueno…no desordenen mucho**

 **«Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Duodécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».**

 **ROTO**

—George, cariño, ¿estás bien?—tú madre está preocupada, pero tú no puedes contestar, no puedes salir, no puedes apartar los ojos de tu reflejo.

Es como si hubiesen arrancado una parte de tu alma. Suena extraño, porque normalmente ni la notamos, pero ahora solo puedes sentir eso. Ese hueco vacío que poco a poco te parece consumir por dentro; porque mientras observas el espejo te ves más a ti y menos a él, porque conforme el alma se rompe lentamente notas como te alejas de él.

Ni siquiera duele, es más, no sientes nada. Cada minuto que pasas mirando el reflejo, esa ausencia se hace más y más presente. De pronto, la nada es tan abrumadora que estalla y sale desde tu brazo hasta el espejo. El dolor en tu mano lo hace real, y por fin sientes. Lloras y quieres aprovechar eso para llenar la nada. No parece suficiente.

Nunca lo será.

¿Verdad Fred?


	6. Inventos muggles

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK, las locas aventuras en las que los meto son de mi mente perturbada.**

 **El siguiente reto participa en el** _ **Club de Duelo 2.0**_ **del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **Inventos Muggles**

Molly Weasley estaba harta de su marido. Cada vez que hacia limpieza encontraba nuevos chismes muggles que él había "rescatado" y no sabía dónde ponerlos. Esa semana se había propuesto recoger la casa antes de que llegarán los niños para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Arthur, para variar, no movía un dedo. Lo encontró en el cobertizo jugando con lo que parecían… unos zapatos de niño. Estaba yendo a echarle la bronca de su vida cuando resbala con algo, al escuchar el grito él se gira sobresaltado pero no se le va la sonrisa de la cara:

—Increíble cariño, esto es increíble.— Sujeta el zapato en alto, maravillado, mientras ella desde el suelo palpa con lo que se ha resbalado. Otro montón de esas dichosas _piles,_ que según él tienen magia dentro.

Ella está empezando a hiperventilar y mientras se levanta esforzándose por no empezar a gritar Arthur comienza a explicar:

—Los muggles inventan cada cosa.— Señala una parte del zapato que es negra y alargada— Este unidor— _"ya empieza a explicar como si entendiera algo"_ piensa ella— sirve para pegar las dos partes: una tiene pinchitos y la otra está cubierta de hilos gruesos. He descubierto que se suele utilizar en zapatos, pero creo que tendría muchos más usos. También sirve para rascar la piel y aliviar el picor.— Esto último lo enfatiza pasándose el zapato por el brazo. En ese momento se fija en los brazos en jarra de su mujer y su sonrisa desaparece:

—ARTHUR WEASLEY, DEJA DE TRAER COSAS ESTÚPIDAS A CASA QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA PORQUE ME VAS A TERMINAR VOLVIENDO LOCA…

 _Lo siento, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Mis felicitaciones a las moderadoras que se las hayan ocurrido los objetos porque son difíciles. Me encanta Arthur fascinado con sus objetos muggles. He de decir que sí, que Molly haga todas las labores del hogar y se queje de su marido es una referencia al machismo al que estamos más que acostumbrados y está hecho a posta._


	7. Mejor director de Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK, las locas aventuras en las que los meto son de mi mente perturbada.

El siguiente reto participa en el _Club de Duelo 2.0_ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

 **Mejor director de Hogwarts**

No te lo habías planteado, estabas tan centrado en la idea de derrotar a Volemort y preparar a Harry para la lucha que no pensaste en ello hasta lo viste. El gran comedor adornado y lleno del verdeplata de Slytherin, las caras de alegría de la casa de las serpientes y las de decepción de Gryffindor. Viste tu cara infantil llena de pena y, aunque ya eras un adulto, se te encogió el estómago. Un segundo después te diste cuenta que también podías cambiar eso, la casa de los leones no tenía por qué perder nunca más la copa de las casas. Así que dijiste:

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

—Así que —continuaste Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

Te pusiste tan rojo que te costó trabajo no echarte a reír.

—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Cuando los gritos de la mesa resonaron por todo el castillo mientras te aplaudían supiste que te recordarían por ser el mejor director de Hogwarts.

* * *

 _He de decir que esta teoría no me cuadra nada y me pone en un conflicto porque a mi Ron me gusta y Dumbledore no. Sin embargo me cuadra que Dumbledore/Ron no sea un buen director o sea justo y le regale la copa a su casa. Así que he cogido uno de los momentos que más rabia me dan del director y le he dado el sentido, a Ron le encanta ganar y Slytherin no le gusta. Suerte en el reto. Siento posibles faltas o errores porque he tenido un finde movidito y no he tenido tiempo ni de revisar ni de nada._


End file.
